utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Misc. Albums
This page contains albums of products and labels who don't frequently release utattemita collaboration albums. For a full list of collaboration albums in a sortable table, please see here. Crown Records , Ponchino=Pepe |track1composer = Rerulili, Ponchino=Pepe |track1arranger = GigaP |track2title = SpaceDEV |track2utaite = Sekihan, Gom |track2lyricist = HoneyWorks |track2composer = HoneyWorks |track2arranger = |track3title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track3utaite = Amatsuki, Kogeinu |track3lyricist = Nem |track3composer = Nem |track3arranger = T-POCKET |track4title = Taketori Overnight Sensation |track4utaite = Soraru, Lon |track4lyricist = HoneyWorks |track4composer = HoneyWorks |track4arranger = |track5title = Kickbase wa Owaranai |track5utaite = Gom |track5lyricist = IshifuroP |track5composer = IshifuroP |track5arranger = |track6title = Soratoke |track6utaite = Ali |track6lyricist = YuuyuP |track6composer = YuuyuP |track6arranger = Babypod |track7title = a sweet typhoon |track7utaite = amu, nero |track7lyricist = Nem |track7composer = Nem |track7arranger = |track8title = Shinkai Shoujo |track8utaite = Nobunaga, Guriri |track8lyricist = YuuyuP |track8composer = YuuyuP |track8arranger = Chamu |track9title = Yowamushi Montblanc |track9utaite = Wotamin |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = HoneyWorks |track10title = Senbonzakura |track10utaite = Hanatan |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Karakuri Pierrot |track11utaite = halyosy |track11lyricist = |track11composer = 40mP |track11arranger = ArieP |track12title = Hatsukoi no Ehon-another story- |track12utaite = Gero |track12lyricist = HoneyWorks |track12composer = HoneyWorks |track12arranger = marasy |track13title = MUGIC |track13utaite = Ayaponzu＊, Kakichoco, 96Neko, Vivienne, Wataame |track13lyricist = Rerulili |track13composer = Rerulili |track13arranger = }} due and |track1title = Nico Nico Wonderland no Theme Song |track1utaite = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Self-introduction ~vipTenchou (Lion)~ |track2utaite = vipTenchou |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Ohayou Sekai |track3utaite = vipTenchou |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Self-introduction ~clear (Bear)~ |track4utaite = clear |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Slowly sky |track5utaite = clear |track5lyricist = x |track5composer = HitoshizukuP x Yama△ |track5arranger = |track6title = Self-introduction ~Amatsuki (Sheep)~ |track6utaite = Amatsuki |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Pastel Lovers |track7utaite = Amatsuki |track7lyricist = |track7composer = PolyphonicBranch |track7arranger = |track8title = Self-introduction ~Ryo-kun (Wolf)~ |track8utaite = Ryo-kun |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Love Song wa Yuugure ni |track9utaite = Ryo-kun |track9lyricist = |track9composer = NishiwasanP |track9arranger = |track10title = Self-introduction ~Mucchi (Hamster)~ |track10utaite = Mucchi |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Issho ni Iyou ne! |track11utaite = Mucchi |track11lyricist = Takkyuu Shounen |track11composer = Takkyuu Shounen |track11arranger = |track12title = Self-introduction ~Kogeinu (Dog)~ |track12utaite = Kogeinu |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Kogefuu |track13utaite = Kogeinu |track13lyricist = |track13composer = KEI |track13arranger = }} FARM RECORDS |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Happy End Gretel |track2utaite = Anima |track2lyricist = KulfiQ |track2composer = KulfiQ |track2arranger = |track3title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track3utaite = Anima |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NashimotoP |track3arranger = |track4title = GALLOWS BELL |track4utaite = Itou Kashitarou |track4lyricist = |track4composer = buzzG |track4arranger = |track5title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track5utaite = Itou Kashitarou |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Teniwoha |track5arranger = |track6title = Irony |track6utaite = Itou Kashitarou |track6lyricist = scop |track6composer = scop |track6arranger = |track7title = Last Effect |track7utaite = Mafumafu |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Last Note. |track7arranger = |track8title = Yoku Aru Rinne to Neko no Hanashi |track8utaite = Mafumafu |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KotsubanP |track8arranger = |track9title = Healthy na Seikatsu |track9utaite = Mafumafu |track9lyricist = |track9composer = NishizawasanP |track9arranger = |track10title = Maigo Life |track10utaite = Mucchi |track10lyricist = NishizawasanP |track10composer = NishizawasanP |track10arranger = |track11title = Kanzen Chouaku Lolita Complex |track11utaite = Mucchi |track11lyricist = KairikiBear |track11composer = KairikiBear |track11arranger = |track12title = Usotsuki no Sekai |track12utaite = Mucchi |track12lyricist = scop |track12composer = scop |track12arranger = |track13title = (collab song) |track13utaite = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track2utaite = 96Neko |track2lyricist = |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = |track3title = Kagerou Days |track3utaite = Wotamin |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Jin |track3arranger = |track4title = Sandscraper |track4utaite = Wotamin |track4lyricist = Mikusagi-P |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita |track5utaite = Yamai |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Uramanbou |track5arranger = |track6title = Silver Bullet |track6utaite = Yamai |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Uta Utai no Uta |track7utaite = Usa |track7lyricist = HoehoeP |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Envy Catwalk |track8utaite = Usa |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Tohma |track8arranger = |track9title = Invisible |track9utaite = Hitori |track9lyricist = |track9composer = kemu |track9arranger = |track10title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track10utaite = Hitori |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Neru |track10arranger = |track11title = Toushika Records |track11utaite = Toriko |track11lyricist = |track11composer = NishizawasanP |track11arranger = |track12title = Migikata no Chou |track12utaite = Toriko |track12lyricist = |track12composer = NoriP |track12arranger = |track13title = Ren'ai Philosophia |track13utaite = 96Neko Hitori Toriko |track13lyricist = |track13composer = KurousaP |track13arranger = |track14title = Kisaragi Attention |track14utaite = Wotamin Yamai Usa |track14lyricist = |track14composer = Jin |track14arranger = |track15title = under the darkness |track15utaite = All |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = |track16utaite = |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = |track17title = |track17utaite = |track17lyricist = |track17composer = |track17arranger = |track18title = |track18utaite = |track18lyricist = |track18composer = |track18arranger = |track19title = |track19utaite = |track19lyricist = |track19composer = |track19arranger = |track20title = |track20utaite = |track20lyricist = |track20composer = |track20arranger = }} Kineie Nami Smile Link Party (smapa) N/A Category:Compilation & Collaboration Albums